Ever since their development, photographs have provided people with a source of great enjoyment. Photographs are an excellent means to record special events during a person's lifetime. The photographs are commonly displayed in photo albums and in picture frames. Additionally, many people use photographs as a means of customizing their belongings by attaching the photograph thereto, such as by adhesives.
The present inventor has now found a novel method of customizing a wide variety of products by preparing photo-emulsioned laminates. These novel laminates can easily be applied to products such as photo albums, magnetic clip boards, wall mounted cork pin-up boards, Puff frames and picture sets, notebooks, all manner of personalized sign-in books for special occasions, personal phone books, hanging clocks, automobile seat-back covers, video cassette covers and the like.